Marketing seeks to direct advertising towards potential customers. Effective marketing relies on not only the contents of the marketing messages, but also the methods used to convey marketing messages to potential customers. Some studies have shown that marketing messages containing video and interactive presentations have a 60% greater response rate than traditional direct mail pieces.
Compact disks are one way to incorporate video into marketing messages. Many households have computers or multimedia players to access the video stored in compact disks. However, computers run under different operating systems, such as MICROSOFT WINDOWS® (produced by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.), MAC OS® (produced by Apple Computer Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.), and LINUX (developed under the GNU Public License). Multimedia players may also have different platforms, such as digital versatile disk (DVD) players, BLU-RAY® players (BLU-RAY is a trademark owned by BLU-RAY Disk Association, University City, Calif.), or other video players. Typically, different systems and platforms cannot access content formatted for the other systems stored on the same compact disk. For example, marketing materials authored for the WINDOWS operating system may not be playable in a computer running another operating system, a DVD player, BLU-RAY player, or video player. This incompatibility means that marketing materials may not be viewable by some recipients, thereby diminishing the effectiveness of the marketing materials.